clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Prisoner of Z'thac'thalat 1
Prisoner of Z'thac'thalat 1 is an encounter in Man and Fiend. Enemies * Prison Guard Imp (1235 Gold, 152 XP, 95 Energy, 7 HP) * Prison Guard Warrior (1235 Gold, 152 XP, 95 Energy, 7 HP) Transcript Introduction The grey tower's base was a perfect square. Walls of neat, smooth stone blocks rose up from it to create a rectangular prism that was no less precise in the exactness of its right angles and the orthodoxy of its sides. This geometrical excellence continued dozens of feet into the air, until it gave way to a mangled assortment of mismatched turrets, spikes, ramparts, platforms, and other haphazard features. It was like seeing a beautiful demoness attired in all her finery, but with a jester's cap on her head. Brachus absorbed the ridiculous spectacle for several moments. It had been a long time since he'd ventured into this portion of hell and looked upon the tower. Back then it had been only half finished. If the prince had known how much of an abomination its second owner would make of its completion, perhaps he wouldn't have slain the first one... But what was done was done. He strode up to the tall doorway, his eyeball demons fanning out behind him. A band of fiends were milling around in front of the structure, their infernal bodies armored by steel plates which had been riveted into their flesh. Most of them were passing the time vivisecting a few groaning sinners who were spread-eagled against the wall by shackles at their wrists and ankles. The demons were poking around in these victims' innards with a thoughtful air, tossing the occasional organ over their shoulders. "Pancreas!" one of them cried, as the organ in question hit the ground with a bouncing splat. "I win!" The others grumbled. A few of the imps scurried to retrieve the body parts, and began shoving them back into the shackled humans' torsos for the next round. The victorious pancreas had gone furthest, stopping almost at Brachus' feet. Thus the imp who went for it paused, looked up at the prince, looked back down at the organ, grabbed it, and glared at him. "Mine! No eating!" He turned, scampered a few paces with the pancreas cradled against his little, metal-plated chest, paused, and looked back over his shoulder. But as Brachus made no move to steal his treasure -- for eating or any other purpose -- the imp continued on his way, and crammed it into the sinner (who expressed her gratitude with a halfhearted wail). A few of the other demons were staring at the purple newcomer and his big-eyeballed followers now. "What do you want here?" asked the apparent victor of the organ-tossing game. "I've come for a prisoner," Brachus replied. "This is Lord Z'thac'thalat's prison! Only he can free prisoners. And you aren't..." The plated demon squinted at the prince. He pursed his lips. Then he turned to the fiend on his right. "Is he Lord Z'thac'thalat?" "No, you fool! Our lord has green skin and tentacles!" "I thought he was blue, with horns and hooves?" "That was the last master!" "Oh!" He turned back to Brachus. "Then you can't have any!" This was what happened when infernal lords didn't spend enough time visiting the holdings they'd conquered, the prince mused. Brachus hefted his sword. And this was what happened when lowly fiends tried to bar the master of Krezzor's path... Conclusion "For the blue master!" the armored fiend shrieked. "Green!" and imp said. "Green master!" "Ah, yes! For the green master!" He leapt at Brachus. The demon prince's sword flashed. Metal plates clanged on the ground. Blood gushed onto them... Along with a cascade of vaguely cone-shaped organs. "Pancreases!" another demon said. "Cheater!" "Cheater! Cheater!" Other plated demons were taking up the cry. "I knew that wasn't my pancreas!" said a shackled sinner. "Mine is more hooked!" "Wait! I can explain!" said he of the plethoric pancreases. "I-" The plated demons disengaged from Brachus and his minions. As one, they grasped the cheater, half-dragged and half-carried him away, and threw him down in front of the spread-eagled humans. Then the kicking started. Prince Brach'Xell'Ctharat'Sezrachus grinned as he strode past them, through the prison's tall doorway. Category:Man and Fiend